Review or not review?
by Happy Hours
Summary: Une planque. Du temps à passer. Des désirs non consommés. Des liens à retranscrire. Ne perds pas espoir, Wu Fei, tu les auras, tes reviews!


**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.

**Genre**** : **Coup de gueule humoristique.

**Note des Auteurs**** : **Merci aux lecteurs de notre première fiction. C'est _exactement_ ce que nous attendions de vous !

**oOo**

_**Review or not review?**_

**oOo**

**-**

« Du cul, du cul, du cul ! »

L'Asiatique lève les yeux au ciel sans prendre la peine de formuler une réponse. Duo sait qu'il n'en aura pas. Quoi qu'il en dise, Wu Fei a un caractère trop entier pour suivre un avis qui n'est pas le sien.

« S'te plait, Wu… Laisse parler tes fantasmes, les fans n'attendent que ça. Suffit de lire tes reviews ! »

Le chinois est trahi par un soubresaut du sourcil droit. Parvenant de justesse à retenir un claquement de langue agacé, il fixe l'écran de son laptop. Réagir conforterait Maxwell dans son attitude de pur obsédé et il est déjà suffisamment énervant sans en rajouter.

« Fei Fei ! minaude Duo, laisse s'exprimer tes fantasmes ! Tout le monde en a, tu sais, c'est naturel, t'as pas à être honteux, faut bien une base à la branlette. »

Wu Fei consent à lever les yeux de son écran. Les pupilles dilatées, les dents qui agressent sa lèvre inférieure, tout dans l'attitude de l'Américain dénote d'une excitation latente.

« Parle pour toi, grince-t-il en sentant une légère exaspération poindre le long de sa tempe.

— T'es dans le déni, là, Wu. Si t'écris des histoires sur des homos, tu dois forcément l'être !

— C'est évident. »

Laconique. La voie qu'il vaut mieux choisir. Celle du calme et de la tranquillité.

-

C'est tellement logique, après tout, que ses histoires traduisent un désir secret. En aucun cas il n'aurait pu s'agir là de l'expression d'un tout autre ressenti, non. Comment Duo pouvait-il se douter que ses histoires tenaient plutôt de l'exorcisme d'un trop plein d'observations _quotidiennes et répétées_. En particulier lorsqu'ils étaient _enfermés_ tous les cinq, obligés de rester planqués pendant des jours, voir des semaines. Il les avait tant regardés, de loin, se tourner autour sans aucune concrétisation. La tension à l'intérieur des planques n'était pas uniquement due à la confrontation avec les Ozzies. Un trop plein d'hormones exorcisé par l'écriture, quoi de plus naturel et salvateur pour son équilibre personnel ?

Non, ce qui est beaucoup plus évident pour Duo, c'est…

-

_« Il s'approche de mon cou, laissant son souffle courir sur ma peau. Un coup de langue : il y va fort, tout de suite. Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'esquiver, de fuir ou de réfléchir. Il me donne chaud, il me rend chaud. »_

-

« Allez, quoi, Wu Fei, te fais pas prier !

— …

— Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

— Parce que je ne suis pas une machine à produire des scènes de cul, Duo.

— Ooh ! Tu nous fais ta crise de l'auteur ? T'es en manque de compliments ? Non, mais je t'assure Wu, tu as un talent de malade ! »

Mais, oui, bien sûr qu'il a du talent. Tant qu'il écrit ce qui intéresse Duo. Après tout c'est quand même ça le plus important. La concrétisation de tout. Surtout du sexe… A défaut de réel autant conserver le fantasme.

-

_« Un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche. Il dépose la sienne contre mon cou, faisant jouer sa langue le long de mes veines. C'est humide et chaud. C'est bon. Il me touche, m'entoure de ses lèvres, m'engloutit. Et je tombe, j'ai la tête qui tourne. » _

-

C'est à ce moment que sa propre échine frémit. Un souffle dans son cou. L'Américain lit par-dessus son épaule, envahissant son espace vital. Il doit se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner et lui en coller une. L'attente fait haleter Duo, c'en est presque insupportable ! Il n'ose même pas imaginer les conséquences de sa lecture sur son entrejambe. Rester concentré sur l'écran, c'est devenu une question de survie neuronale.

Son coéquipier se rapproche encore, pose inconsciemment les mains sur son dossier. Se penche… Chaleur dans son dos qui entraîne inévitablement un frisson désagréable et une chaire de poule malsaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il déteste avoir du public ! Terminer et le faire partir, c'est devenu son leitmotiv. Lui donner ce qu'il veut afin qu'il dégage fissa !

Ce que Duo veut…

« Alors, dis, Wu, tu vas l'écrire ? »

-

_« Il glisse sa main entre nous, imprimant un mouvement de va - et- vient sur… Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je gémis encore, ayant du mal à en avoir vraiment conscience. Je veux juste qu'il continue, mais je veux plus de contact. »_

_-_

« Sérieusement, tu vas pas t'arrêter là ? T'es sadique mais quand même, t'oserais pas me faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pas à un pote. »

Wu Fei sent les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper. Il prend une grande inspiration. Rester zen, en toutes circonstances. Même face à Duo. Duo qui ne se rend pas compte, le pauvre. Duo ne pense qu'à une chose.

« Hein, Wu Fei ? Tu vas écrire la suite ? Tu vas me l'écrire ce… »

Le chinois serre les poings, puis se force à relâcher la pression. Difficile d'écrire avec les doigts repliés.

-

_« - Heero ? Dis-le-moi._

_- Prends-moi !_

_- Ordonne, et j'exécute. »_

-

«… LEMOOOON ! »

Panne d'inspiration. Plus rien. Le vide sidéral. Le cerveau plus blanc que n'importe quelle publicité pour une banale poudre à lessiver.

Il ne peut pas. C'est simplement au-dessus de ses capacités.

« C'est moi, hein ? C'est moi qui vais être le seme, hein ? Tu me promets qui tu ne feras pas un retournement de situation, hein ? Fais-moi bien chaud, coquin, et tout, et je prends ton tour de vaisselle ! »

Surréaliste. La situation est tout bonnement surréaliste.

Il grince des dents maintenant, les ongles profondément enfoncés dans ses paumes. La douleur le persuade qu'il ne rêve pas.

Hélas.

« J'écrirai la suite plus tard, dégage.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Barre-toi ! »

Son regard meurtrier doit être suffisamment persuasif car Duo a à peine ouvert la bouche pour protester qu'il la referme aussi sec avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais juste avant de franchir le seuil, Il se retourne et lui fait un clin d'œil.

Le Chinois frémit d'avance. Il hésite entre éclater de rire et trembler de mépris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai notre petit secret. », susurre l'Américain.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referme sur sa silhouette que Wu Fei se permet de se laisser aller contre son dossier.

Soupir.

Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'attirance du natté, ou simplement très con. L'un comme l'autre, les deux adjectifs peuvent convenir à celui qu'il appelle « le soldat », même dans ses histoires.

Mais qu'importe, il en a plus qu'assez que son coéquipier vive ses pulsions par l'intermédiaire de ses fictions ! Comme si la lecture et la masturbation (mentale ?) qui doit _probablement _suivre, le Chinois n'en doute pas, peuvent suffire à son bonheur.

Qu'il concrétise, bordel !

-

Trois coups à sa porte. Hésitants. L'embrasure laisse apparaître un natté rougissant.

« Heu… C'est Quatre qui m'envoie, la bouffe est prête. »

Un signe de tête et il disparaît. Il ne reste plus à Wu Fei qu'à sauvegarder son dernier chapitre. S'il perd ce qu'il vient d'écrire, Duo en fera une attaque, pour une fois que c'est lui qui se retrouve au-dessus…

oOo

Décidément cette mission leur laissait énormément de temps libre. Ainsi, si le Chinois avait choisi l'écriture comme défouloir à sa nervosité, Quatre Raberba Winner avait fait de la cuisine son poste de combat avancé. Une bonne chose pour ses compagnons qui se délectaient tous les jours de petits plats préparés avec doigté. Une fois que l'appel de la table retentissait chacun se dépêchait de mettre de côté ses occupations pour se retrouver face à un menu gastronomique se pourlèchant les babines plus ou moins visiblement selon les caractères. Un vrai rituel s'était organisé en si peu de temps…

Et Wu Fei le regrette sombrement.

Il le regrette d'autant plus que la place qu'on lui a attribuée le positionne aux côtés d'un Américain sans éducation avec qui il doit systématiquement se battre pour sauvegarder son espace personnel. Et dès qu'il a un instant de paix, son vis-à-vis se rappelle à son esprit.

Face à lui, Trowa le fixe.

-

Un frémissement parcourt l'échine du Chinois alors qu'il se concentre sur son assiette. Chaque bouchée devient une torture, passant difficilement par sa gorge serrée. Il se force pourtant, il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui et générer un questionnement inquisitoire de Quatre sur le « _comment, pourquoi, ce n'est pas bon, tu n'aimes pas ? *sanglots dans la voix* _».

Trois paires d'yeux braqués sur lui, il passerait encore pour le sans cœur du groupe, manipulé par « l'adorable » blondinet. Quelle ironie.

Nouveau frisson.

Tout mais pas ça.

Il avait assez à faire avec Trowa pour ne pas s'ajouter Quatre sur le dos.

-

Ça aussi, c'était devenu une forme de rituel : le regard appuyé de Trowa à _chaque _repas, intrusif, impérieux. Pas un mot, non, ça aurait été trop demandé.

Il n'avait pas imaginé, au début, que le plus mesuré d'entre eux aurait prêté une quelconque attention à ses élucubrations scripturales. Il aurait préféré l'éviter, d'ailleurs.

Et fort heureusement, il n'avait à supporter l'_œil_ que durant ses repas. Le reste du temps, il y avait Quatre. Et lorsque le blond était dans les parages, la mèche se relevait comme par magie pour laisser au mercenaire le bon soin de littéralement engloutir Quatre du regard.

Quelle curieuse manie avaient ces deux là de se bouffer de loin, sans briser le confort bien installé d'une amitié douteuse. Chasse gardée. Wu Fei en fut bien inspirée.

-

_« L'homme-félin aimait la traque et cette bibliothèque lui semblait un merveilleux terrain de battue, un véritable champ de courses._

_Chacun de ses mouvements avait l'air précis et important, comme s'il réservait son énergie, comme s'il se contenait pour ne pas en perdre une goutte, la gardant pour la chasse.»_

-

Ils s'observaient à la dérobée, par-dessus les plats, dévorant le repas en se bouffant des yeux. Une autre sorte de nourriture qui restait spirituelle puisque non matérielle. Ils s'observaient sans jamais se voir, sans jamais que les turquoises et les émeraudes ne se rencontrent.

Une tête pivote. Une mèche retombe. Un corps se crispe. Le sien.

L'attention du Français est revenue sur sa personne.

Wu Fei n'a pas besoin du moindre coup d'œil vers le blond pour pouvoir avoir une représentation parfaite de son œillade amoureuse vers l'acrobate. A table, pendant ces satanés repas, Quatre n'avait rien d'autre à faire que manger et donnait l'impression de désirer avaler autre chose que son couscous maison. Une chose que possédait assurément Trowa, si seulement il en avait conscience.

Trowa, lui, qui contemple l'autre côté de la table, sa modeste personne, au lieu de se concentrer sur son met favori.

Mais lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à table…

-

_« Un Winner n'est pas un angelot, c'est un gibier qu'on savoure._

_La jambe pendant langoureusement entre le rayon G-H et celui des dictionnaires, Trowa le contemplait le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux affamés._

_Il s'était glissé avec souplesse sur la galerie, puis était monté avec facilité sur les rayonnages, passant de l'un à l'autre pour atteindre le centre de la pièce et observer sa proie avec gourmandise. »_

-

La moindre occasion était bonne à prendre pour observer, effleurer, sentir le blond. A croire que l'acrobate n'avait pas d'autres buts dans la vie que vivre aux crochets physiques du riche l'héritier. Il était devenu sa drogue, sa pitance en sursis.

Et à chaque fois, le Chinois y croyait dur comme fer, persuadé que poussé à bout Trowa happerait d'une main le blondinet passant à sa portée, pour l'entraîner dans son repère et lui faire (enfin) sa fête.

-

_« Trowa sourit en profitant pour appuyer un peu plus le PDG contre son luxueux écritoire, son torse se posant contre les omoplates de Quatre, l'obligeant à se coucher à plat ventre._

_Sa bouche toujours dans le creux de son cou, il remonta lentement ses doigts sur les avant-bras étendus, en donnant un très léger coup de rein, se frottant sur les fesses exposées. »_

-

Mais nada. Seule sa mèche frémissait d'excitation lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Sauf aux heures des repas…

A son plus grand désespoir, l'œil inquisiteur se fixait alors sur l'auteur en herbe qui relatait ses observations. Observations sur lesquelles il s'était penché, un soir, alors que Wu Fei avait eu le tort de laisser son ordinateur en veille avant de partir pour son tour de courses.

Pas un mot n'avait été échangé alors que l'acrobate l'avait évalué du regard avant de quitter la pièce.

Les mois s'étaient écoulés et toujours aucun mot n'avait été échangé depuis, même si l'asiatique avait déjà retrouvé son laptop ouvert sur une de ses fictions en cours d'écriture. Toujours un 3X4.

Pas un mot. Mais l'œil le suivait durant les repas.

Connard.

Parce que ça aurait été trop fatiguant, de prendre le temps de faire un quelconque commentaire sur ses textes, bien trop épuisant de se torturer le neurone pour trouver une simili critique constructive à lui apporter. Fallait pas rêver éveillé non plus.

Juste cet œil, inquisiteur, exigeant, qui signifiait l'urgence de la situation.

-

Et quand, après leur tour de vaisselle, l'ancien mercenaire consent à élever une voix morne, cela n'est que pour une seule et unique raison :

« Wu-Fei, cette histoire que tu écris. _Certains les aiment blonds._

— Oui ?

— La suite ! »

Pas même un sujet verbe complément. Deux mots lâchés comme un cheveu dans une soupe déjà bien bouillante. S'il n'était pas resté abasourdi par la demande du brun, Wu Fei aurait certainement trouvé une réplique pas piquée des vers à lui cracher au visage.

Mais ce cher et laconique Trowa avait déjà disparu au salon, sans doute pour chercher des yeux son passe-temps favori.

oOo

Ce soir, c'est presque à plat ventre que le Chinois rejoint son antre. Il regrette l'espace d'une minute qu'il n'y ait aucun verrou à la porte de sa chambre mais se dit qu'à cette heure avancée, plus personne n'osera venir le déranger.

C'est avec une certaine crispation qu'il allume son ordinateur et ouvre machinalement une page blanche, soupirant contre ce besoin d'écrire, d'extérioriser. _D'exorciser._

Une page blanche.

Parce que malgré les menaces muettes et l'œil perfide, il n'a aucune envie de continuer ses histoires en cours.

Un sourire sadique qui n'a rien à envier au Shinigami se dessine sur son visage.

« Ce soir, les gars, vous allez crever. Vive les deathfics ! »

Il hésite longuement entre l'obsédé et le laconique et conclut que finalement, c'est lui l'auteur et qu'il peut très bien les faire passer de vie à trépas _tous les deux. _Pourquoi se restreindre ?

Mais à peine ses doigts commencent-ils à courir sur le clavier qu'il est interrompu. Trois coups à la porte. Légers et discret.

Merde.

Peut-être qu'il peut faire mine de n'avoir rien entendu ? Prudent, il retient sa respiration et décide d'ignorer très fort les coups qui se répètent.

Un raclement de gorge lui signifie qu'il est foutu.

« Wu Fei ? C'est Quatre, est-ce que je peux entrer… »

Derrière la porte, une hésitation s'étire et le temps s'allonge. Un nouveau raclement de gorge pour donner du courage à la voix. Le ton se fait sirupeux.

« Je t'ai fait du thé »

Du thé ? Quelle bénédiction !

C'était la fin. Une question de secondes, vraiment.

-

Défait, il s'écroule littéralement, le front en tête, sur son bureau. Peut-être qu'en se le tapant contre le bois de manière répétée et avec assez de conviction parviendra-t-il à s'assommer avant que le blond n'entre. Il avise la fenêtre et évalue la possibilité d'une retraite stratégique vers le jardin. Premier étage, quand même. Il n'était pas Action Man, lui.

Trop tard. Blondie est dans la place. Et avec lui ce sourire chaleureux et rayonnant qui fleure bon le sud malgré la pâleur de sa peau.

Wu Fei tourne le visage pour lui offrir un sourire crispé. Gratitude et politesse obligent.

« Merci pour le thé.

­— Je me doutais bien que tu étais plongé dans une de tes histoires, alors je me suis dit qu'un peu d'encouragement te ferait du bien. »

Sourire. Contrit, cette fois. Il flaire l'arnaque à vingt kilomètres, mais pourtant il se fait presque avoir. Presque. Par ces grands yeux naïfs qui se posent sur lui, l'entrainant dans cette bulle de douceur, de souci des autres et d'amabilité presque écœurante.

Et seul le vent répond à ses réflexions intérieures, alors que Quatre dépose le plateau sur le bureau, l'œil brillant et la bouche en cœur, assez lentement pour laisser trainer son regard sur l'écran, comprenant et enregistrant les informations à toute vitesse.

« Oh ! laisse échapper le blond qui ne cherche plus du tout à masquer sa curiosité, je vois que tu as commencé une nouvelle histoire.

— En effet. »

Le laconisme avait du bon, finalement. En aucun cas le Chinois ne veut encourager la conversation. Et pourtant.

« J'espère qu'elle sera aussi bien que ta dernière ! »

Quatre a un marshmallow à la place du cœur, définitivement. Les élans de tendresse le font fondre et les déclarations sucrées l'enflamment tant qu'il pourrait en pleurer du caramel.

Le seul et très léger hic, c'est que Wu Fei en frissonne d'avance, de ce trop plein de glucose. Il l'anticipe déjà, alors qu'il voit la poitrine du blond se soulever dans une excitation muette.

Le Chinois observe avec effarement les rares poils de ses avant-bras se hérisser.

« Parce que tu sais, ta dernière fic elle était vraiment… »

La voix part dans les aigus. Wu Fei a peur. Il ne veut pas. Il veut l'arrêter mais ne voit pas comment. Et déjà, les mots tombent comme un couperet doré dans la voix à présent haut perchée du blond.

**« **…trop mimi-choupi-kawaiiiii !!! »

Le voilà, le son suraigu de la fangirl. Blondie est à présent traversé de soubresauts et de petits rires de connivence.

Wu Fei le dévisage, effaré. Muet, pour le coup.

Heureusement que l'une des caractéristiques de la fangirl est de se suffire à elle-même et de vivre en parfaite autarcie dans son joli petit monde de fluff. Ainsi, Quatre n'attend pas de réponse.

Une dernière œillade enamourée, un geste encourageant de la main, pouces levés, et il disparait dans un souffle, emportant avec lui son monde rose et molletonné. Il laisse derrière lui un Chinois plus que perplexe.

Barbie devrait _vraiment_ voir le loup plus souvent. Dommage que Ken préfère se cacher derrière sa mèche.

Reportant son attention sur l'écran, Wu Fei prie pour ne plus voir aucun d'entre eux.

Pas ce soir.

Ses nerfs ne le supporteraient pas.

oOo

On appelle minuit « l'heure du crime ». Wu Fei ne connaît pas la provenance de cette expression mais en tout cas, jamais il n'aurait choisi ce moment pour attaquer ou se glisser dans une base bourrée d'Ozzies. Et jamais, il ne serait descendu à cette heure de la nuit, à la recherche de sérénité.

Trois heures du matin, voilà qui était plus convenable.

D'une main leste, le Chinois tourne la clenche, l'empêchant de grincer par la force de l'habitude.

Il crève de soif.

Pas moyen de dormir sereinement avec la gorge sèche comme un parchemin, mais il s'est forcé à patienter, poireautant dans son plumard, effectuant tous les exercices zens qu'il connaissait.

-

Tout, plutôt que rencontrer l'un de ses colocataires. Tout, plutôt que d'échanger une parole avec ces similis néandertaliens qui avaient oublié leur cerveau dans le mixer. Tout, plutôt que plonger dans un regard pervers, un œil menaçant, ou encore une œillade de connivence. Tout, plutôt qu'entendre une attente insipide sur un écrit inachevé.

Il préfère crever.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit sans équivoque que Wu Fei descend les escaliers en direction de son Eden : la cuisine. La troisième marche craque. Une enjambée lui permet de ne pas se faire repérer. Plus que la septième à éviter et le salon à traverser avant d'atteindre son oasis.

Totalement focalisé sur son but, il ne fait aucunement attention à ce qui l'entoure. D'ailleurs que peut-il craindre à cette heure de la nuit ? De se faire attaquer par une chauve-souris ? D'avoir une montée hormonale qui l'obligerait à se branler dans la seconde ? Qu'une bombe atomique décide de le réduire en cendres ?

Ricanement.

Du plus haut ridicule.

Il ne risque rien de plus que de décéder suite à un dessèchement progressif de l'entièreté de ses cellules. C'est d'ailleurs là l'unique raison pour laquelle il se trouve dans les escaliers.

-

Bien mal lui en prit. En tant que terroriste en acte et non en puissance, qui avait survécu à la désintégration de sa colonie et à un nombre incalculable de combats, un signal de haute dangerosité aurait dû s'allumer dans son esprit obnubilé par le robinet en inox de la cuisine.

Mais rien.

Il réfléchit juste à l'emplacement des verres. Sont-ils bien rangés dans l'armoire de droite ? Il l'espère, il ne veut pas perdre de temps à fouiller. Il a soif !

Rien donc. Pas un neurone ne bouge lorsque sa rétine enregistre une lueur synonyme de péril absolu pour toute personne qui souhaite devenir le fils illégitime de l'homme invisible.

Wu Fei n'en prend véritablement conscience que sur le pas de la porte du salon, lorsqu'il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour et chercher à s'enfuir. En même temps, toute fuite signifierait un abandon pur et simple de la source de jouvence qu'est l'eau plate.

Il en prend conscience alors que la silhouette de Heero se dessine en contrejour devant son laptop personnel.

Un mouvement. Il est repéré. Le Chinois s'immobilise, changé en bloc de glace dans la lueur bleutée. Et ce n'est que lorsque l'ombre se replonge dans la contemplation de son écran qu'il respire à nouveau. Il est sauvé.

Faites confiance à Heero pour travailler à pas d'heure sur de nouvelles stratégies. Ce mec n'a rien d'humain, plus proche de la machine que d'un sentimentalisme à la Quatre, mais ce n'est pas l'asiatique qui allait le lui reprocher.

Enfin un qui se tait.

Enfin un qui le laisse tranquille.

Enfin un qui ne lui demande aucun compte.

Un saint.

Véritable.

-

Ses épaules se détendent sensiblement. Ça fait un bien fou de réaliser qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux n'accorde aucune importance à ce qu'il écrit. Il fait taire le léger pincement de déception qui lui sert la poitrine en se dépêchant de rejoindre la cuisine et surtout le robinet.

Les verres se trouvent effectivement dans l'armoire de droite. Cette nuit est définitivement parfaite.

L'eau prend possession de sa bouche, humidifie sa gorge, rafraichit son corps. La béatitude tient en trois lettres E.A.U. Le plaisir à l'état pur. Et ceci grâce à Heero, il ne l'oublie pas.

D'ailleurs, peut-être que lui aussi est tendu au point de ne pas parvenir à s'apaiser ? Après tout, aucun d'eux n'a reçu d'ordres de mission, une attente latente s'est progressivement installée dans la plaque, jouant sur les nerfs de tous. Ce qui, pour Heero, entraîne un état proche de la dépression nerveuse. Il a toujours eu des difficultés à gérer son stress, le pauvre, bien que durant l'action il soit l'un des meilleurs.

Peut-être qu'un verre d'eau serait d'à propos, l'aidant à atteindre le calme permettant au corps de se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Et si ça ne suffit pas, le Chinois est prêt à donner de sa personne pour l'aider, dans les limites de la bienséance bien sûr. Il lui doit bien ça.

-

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'héritier du clan Chang emplit un verre et s'abaisse à l'amener à son coéquipier comme remerciement muet à son indifférence.

Il arrive presque jusqu'aux côtés du métis avant que celui-ci ne se retourne, alerte, une main sur son arme. Mais que faisait-il donc avec son Beretta posé à moins de trente centimètres ?

« Ah, c'est toi… »

Haussement de sourcils devant le regard bleu débordant de soulagement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction ?

« Tu m'as surpris. »

Depuis quand ce Robocop en herbe montrait-il la moindre surprise ? C'était le monde à l'envers. Une faille dans l'espace-temps l'avait emporté et ce Heero-ci venait d'une dimension parallèle.

« J'avais justement une information à partager et tu en es le destinataire, je t'aurais bien envoyé un mail récapitulatif mais ce n'est plus nécessaire à présent. »

En fait non, Wu Fei ne rêve pas, il s'agit bien de Heero Yuy, l'homme qui s'exprime en données et en probabilités. La situation s'aggrave d'elle-même, il est en train de cauchemarder, cette machine humaine cherche à _échanger_ une information au lieu de se la faire extirper de force par la diplomatie de Quatre, le silence de Trowa, l'exubérance de Duo, ou son propre énervement.

Adieu nuit sereine.

Bienvenue monde despotique.

« Il y a un illogisme qui annihile toute possibilité de compréhension. »

Wu Fei pose le verre d'eau fraiche sur la table basse, plus aucune envie de montrer la moindre gratitude, pour venir se pencher vers le doigt pointé sur l'écran.

-

_« - Déshabille-toi. Je veux te voir nu._

_La voix claque._

_Je sursaute._

_Les yeux baissés, je l'avais presque oublié._

_C'est que je ne veux plus le voir._

_Cet homme. »_

-

« Comme tu peux l'observer le manque d'indications scéniques perturbe la lecture. »

Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût.

« Ainsi, ton lecteur n'a aucune possibilité de se faire une image mentale propre à l'appropriation de ton texte. »

Heero Yuy. Le seul, l'unique. L'homme qui se remettait une jambe sans un grincement de dents.

« … le lieu est totalement nié. Est-ce une chambre, un salon, une salle de réunion ? »

L'homme qui préférait s'autodétruire plutôt que de se rendre.

« … et les personnages ! De simples évocations sans substance, jamais leur nom n'est évoqué. On ne sait pas de qui tu parles ce qui crée une tension désagréable. »

L'homme qui n'avait aucune vie sociale. Qui ne savait sourire ou même arrêter de froncer les sourcils.

« … Et puis surtout, pourquoi le narrateur se fout à poil sur un simple ordre ? Alors qu'il n'est visiblement pas menacé ! »

Cet homme donc, lisait en cachette des fanfictions à trois plombes du matin. Et pas n'importe lesquelles. Les siennes.

-

Wu Fei se perd un instant dans cet espace à la limite d'une dimension alternative, priant pour être emporté dans un vortex temporel. Se redressant, il constate avec dépit qu'il se trouve toujours aux côtés du Japonais.

Une inspiration profonde. Un soubresaut du sourcil droit, signe que l'énervement ne va pas tarder à atteindre son paroxysme. Il parvient tout de même à vaguement articuler :

« Pardon ? »

Heero consent à lever les yeux de l'écran et à pivoter le visage vers lui, lentement. Trop lentement pour que cela augure quoi que ce soit de bon. Les reflets bleutés dans les yeux de son coéquipier n'ont à envier à ceux de l'écran.

« Mais enfin Wu Fei, tu ne comprends pas mes remarques ? Je te pensais plus réfléchi, pourtant. A moins que tu aies du mal à accepter la critique ? »

Trop. C'en était trop. Trop en une seule journée pour ses pauvres nerfs.

Il avait servi de branlette mentale à Duo, s'était fait épingler l'estomac par l'œil unique, avait plongé dans un monde fantasmagorique de fangirlisme dans toute sa blondeur. Et quand, finalement, à trois heures du matin, il pensait enfin avoir trouvé un soutien moral face à sa déception du genre humain, il se rendait compte qu'il était face au _pire_ d'entre eux. Un critique littéraire était né. L'un de ceux qui croyait que son statut de lecteur lui octroyait le pouvoir de démolir ses modestes aspirations.

« Ce texte est quelque peu décevant. Je préfère ce que tu as fait avant. On dirait que tu ne postes que pour avoir des reviews !

— Des reviews ? MAIS QUELLES REVIEWS ?

Terminé. La guerre est déclarée, avec le salon pour ultime champ de bataille. Wu Fei est trop furibard pour surveiller le volume de sa voix. Les autres dorment ? Il s'en fout !

Il risque de les réveiller, et par la même occasion de les faire chier ? Tant mieux !

Qu'ils descendent et ils en prendront pour leur grade.

-

Malgré le regard surpris du japonais, il ne lui laisse pas le temps d'argumenter.

« Le moment où tu choisis d'ouvrir ta gueule, c'est pour me dire à quel point ma fic actuelle est _nulle _? Non mais je rêve ? Alors que tu n'as pas pris la peine de laisser le plus petit mot sur les vingt précédentes ? Alors que tu ne t'es même pas abaissé à me _dire _que tu suivais mes histoires. Espèce de parasite bouffeur d'oxygène, tu me pollues l'air en me balançant tes remarques à deux balles _maintenant_. Des mois plus tard ! Non mais tu peux te les garder tes informations, Heero. Tu peux les ravaler et surtout, surtout, ne pas partager tes observations… »

Un temps d'arrêt. Une seconde pour reprendre sa respiration. Le métis n'en mène pas large et Wu Fei reprend sa litanie, sur fond de guerre sino-japonaise bien sanglante.

« Mais puisque tu as finalement consenti à me faire _l'honneur_ de tes remarques, je vais t'offrir une piste de réflexion. Peut-être que si tu ne comprends pas la teneur de mes propos, Heero, c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore la maturité de les comprendre. Peut-être que ton petit cerveau étriqué par trop de données n'a pas appris à lire entre les lignes. Alors évite d'afficher ton inadaptabilité de la sorte, et surtout, garde ton pathétisme pour un autre qui a appris à rire de tout. Parce que personnellement, je n'ai pas le même type d'humour. Si tu ne comprends pas, c'est sans doute parce que tu n'as pas les couilles de concrétiser ! Même pas capable d'acheter une poupée gonflable pour baiser et tu stresses à l'idée qu'on surprenne tes lectures au point de garder le doigt sur la gâchette. Passe au concret, _connard, _t'auras moins de temps pour me faire chier ! »

Un tressautement de la mâchoire du japonais. Mauvais signe. Il se lève, toujours aussi lentement, englué dans la constatation dramatique de l'énervement de Wu Fei mais surtout, surtout, le regard posé sur quelque chose qui semble l'effrayer bien plus qu'un Chinois en colère, derrière ce dernier.

« Te donner en spectacle ainsi… Tu es pathétique, Wu Fei.

— Ta gueule, tu lis, tu bandes, mais tu te caches ! Et tu oses me parler de pathétisme ? Mais saute- le, ton Américain, ça me fera d'une pierre deux coups ! »

Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir accumulé autant de frustration, pas à ce point. Et là, la seule pensée cohérente que son unique neurone survivant lui fait parvenir est de quitter la pièce.

Avant de céder à un excès de violence.

Avant d'encastrer le japonais dans la bibliothèque et de lui faire bouffer son laptop. Il sait pertinemment que s'il tente la moindre altercation physique, il n'en ressortira pas indemne. C'est donc mues d'une volonté propre que ses jambes se mettent en marche, le faisant pivoter vers une sortie honorable. Du moins le pense-t-il.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit statufié sur place, le regard perdu. Perdu devant les trois autres qui étaient descendus sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se demande vaguement à quelle partie de son speech ils avaient assistés, le regard noir de l'Américain lui indiquant qu'il n'a en tout cas manqué la fin.

« T'aurais pas pu faire comme d'habitude et la boucler ? lui crache le Shinigami en herbe.

— Mais de quoi tu te plains ? Que j'ose dire tout haut ce que vous pensez tout bas ? Mes fictions ne sont que le fruit d'une observation forcée de vos désirs de lâches ! »

Il pointe sur eux le doigt accusateur de la justice.

« De quoi vous avez peur, tous, me lisant en secret, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire sans jamais oser m'en laisser un pour de vrai, _pour la postérité._ »

Quatre ouvre la bouche, nageant en pleine confusion.

Non. Pas ça.

« Mais enfin Wu Fei, je ne savais pas que tu voulais recevoir des reviews. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais écris, moi, sur ton site, à quel point je trouve tes fictions choupi-mimi-kawaiii. A quel point tes histoires me touchent… »

Un angelot descendu sur terre pour le sauver de la perdition. Il aurait pu s'en passer. Se frappant le front d'une main tremblante, il ne trouve pas la force de répondre au blond. Il préfère s'adresser directement au seul ayant le pouvoir de lui sortir Barbie des pattes.

« Et toi là, le Ken en puissance qui n'a jamais rien d'autre à dire que ces deux mots répétés avec plus ou moins d'insistance : la suite. Hein ? Parce qu'après tout peu importe que le seul bénéfice que je tire de mes écrits soient les modestes commentaires que je reçois. Je peux tout à fait m'en contenter, n'est-ce pas. Tu la veux ta suite ? Vis-la ! C'est terminé. Tu n'auras plus une ligne avant d'avoir fait bouffé l'oreiller à Blondie ici présent. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est perturbant pour son développement personnel d'évoluer dans ce monde rose et kawai ? Il risque de finir par se taper Réléna ! »

L'œil unique s'agrandit considérablement, sans un mot, comme toujours. Une bouche s'ouvre et se referme, constatant qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter. Sous la menace, la main du mercenaire agrippe _enfin_ le pyjama nounours du blondinet qui en est toujours au stade d'assembler mentalement les paroles du Chinois, nageant en pleine incompréhension.

Mais de qui donc parlait-il ? Et qu'est-ce que Réléna venait faire là dedans ?

-

Il n'a pas le temps de pousser l'introspection plus avant et l'asiatique soupire de soulagement, les voyant disparaître dans le couloir menant aux escaliers.

Et de deux ! La moitié du chemin était parcourue ! Mais l'Américain est toujours dans son champ de vision.

« Bordel Wu Fei, il va être traumatisé à vie ! Qui est-ce qui va nous préparer de bons petits plats si Quatre trouve de … nouvelles occupations.

— Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'en préoccuper » murmure le Chinois, voyant Heero réunir mentalement la quantité de nouvelles données ressortant de cette conversation.

« Wu Fei, j'ai malgré tout une dernière question à te poser » annonce ce celui-ci.

Il consent à poser sur le Japonais un regard empli d'appréhension.

« Où as-tu rangé les menottes, suite à notre dernière mission ? » demande-t-il sans même le regarder, les yeux déjà trop occupés à déshabiller l'Américain.

Soulagement. Les probabilités ont joué en sa faveur. On peut toujours compter sur Heero, pour intégrer rapidement de nouveaux paramètres.

« Dans la commode de l'entrée » articule-t-il avec difficulté, avisant l'éclair de lubricité dans les yeux du natté. Et ce n'est qu'en les regardant disparaître à leur tour dans les escaliers qu'il pense malgré tout à préserver le peu de sommeil qu'il lui reste à savourer.

« Et il y a aussi des écharpes, tant que tu y es. Bâillonne-le ! »

Seul. Définitivement seul, dans ce silence tout relatif. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

-

Un coup sourd au dessus de lui. A l'étage.

Un gémissement. Adieu sommeil.

Avisant l'ordinateur du Japonais encore allumé, il se dit qu'après tout consulter ses mails n'était pas une mauvaise façon de passer le temps. Qui sait. Peut-être aurait-il des reviews ?

-

**Fin**

**oOo**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures. Détestez-nous sans complaisance, on assume !**

**SHIN & HLO**

**PS : Non, nous n'étions pas bourrées lors de l'écriture de cette fic… Enfin, pas tout le temps. **


End file.
